schoolrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryanark
Ryanark was the first active Co-Owner on during when there was no other Co-Owners. He was also one of the first donators on SchoolRP. He was one of three owners (Duckings, Samra). History Not much is known about Ryanark before his involvement in the server other than that he spent most of his time on the internet by himself, and playing multiple singleplayer games like Skyrim and Morrowind. Around mid-2015 Ryanark was banned from Hypixel, which made him despise minigames and minigames servers in general because they are very overrated. Once he came onto the server on 9/11/2015, he became a very active player due to the advanced roleplay (at the time it was advanced, now it is very basic) ''that the server provided. Plot Chapter I When donations were set up, Ryanark was one of the first few people to donate FamousKid, (a rank on the server), because of this, PythonicDuck thanked Ryanark and took notice to the maturity of Ryanark. As they required administrators, PythonicDuck offered Ryanark a spot as a P.E Teacher, Ryanark accepted and became a P.E Teacher. Later that day, PythonicDuck gave Ryanark Co-Owner status, Vice-Principal status, and OP Status. He became the first active Co-Owner at that time. Chapter II Due to PythonicDuck opening Sci-FiRP, Ryanark enjoyed building on it and helping set it all up, a few days after launch, Ryanark started to befriend Lonathy and they eventually became good friends and gained eachothers Skype. Because of this, Ryanark nominated Lonathy to be a 'Head Admin', PythonicDuck accepted Ryanarks nomination and Lonathy became a Co-Owner of Sci-FiRP. Sci-FiRP later closed down however, and Lonathys rank was transferred to SchoolRP. PythonicDuck attempted to make several other servers such as FantasyRP, Ryanark and Lonathy helped PythonicDuck with this. Chapter III Due to PythonicDucks alleged absence, Ryanark and Lonathy agreed to retire from the server, near the dormitories they posted signs on why they were banned, and later that day they didn't return. Several other staff members followed in their tracks and left with them. After they left they both created a private server to play on, Ryanark also enjoyed playing videos on a server named 'Shall We Craft.' A few days later, Ryanark and Lonathy were attempting to make the whitelisted server public so they engaged progress, a few weeks after that they opened the server to the public, the server had a relatively low player base but they received donations and all seemed good for them. Chapter IV A few weeks after the initial opening of their server, they closed it down. It is unknown why they closed it down as they didn't specify, it is presumed it was because of their low player base. Because of this, Ryanark and Lonathy got in contact with PythonicDuck and requested to receive their ranks back, due to PythonicDuck being skeptical of them, he put them on trial as a regular administrator, a week past and PythonicDuck seemed to trust them enough to give them operative status. Soon after they got operative status they helped build several new things on the map, and all seemed good. Chapter V A few weeks after them joining the server again, Lonathy left. He posted a forum thread stating how it was too much stress, Ryanark still liked Lonathy and wanted to keep in touch with him, but in the end connection was lost with Lonathy and the server continued on with its regular life. Chapter VI Around six months later, Ryanark started to say how he was losing morale for the server, eventually he wanted to retire due to apparent school work and stress, he made a thread about it on the server and he said to PythonicDuck that it will not be like the last time, and he is expecting to lose contact with PythonicDuck. Later on, Ryanark joined a server named 'Shall We Craft' and gained Builder status soon afterwards. Chapter VII He returned in March of 2017, gaining the rank "Moderator" after 2 months. Chapter VIII Over the next few months, Ryanark befriends the current staff and starts a gang with them called the "Wild Dogs". During this time he also was involved in introducing GangRP and violence into SchoolRP. Upon that, he became a receptionist inside the school. Chapter IX Ryanark was being accused of harassing a staff member, by the name of Valkyeie. Valkyeie falsely accused Ryanark of this, and the next day Valkyeie was demoted shortly after the allegations were proven to be fake. Chapter X Ryanark gets out of trial-moderator, along with his friend "Uninstructed". By this time, development on a new map had begun and the server was anxious to see it. Chapter XI Around November of 2017, the new map comes out and players are happy to see it and are anxious to begin roleplaying. Ryanark becomes a shop owner during this time, he owns the Leighton Autos business still to this day. Chapter XII December of 2017, Ryanark was promoted to Administrator, and was the only Administrator on SchoolRP at the time. A while after he was promoted, Boroski, TristamEDM and Atakka become Trial-Moderators. Around this time, Ryanark's alternate account Hexaethyl becomes a black market dealer on the server and is involved in reviving the black market. This also causes the Police slots to be raised to 9 instead of 3. Chapter XIII Early May 2018 Ryanark was promoted to Senior Administrator, he became the 4th most powerful staff member on the server. At this time in the server, infamous individuals such as Taskquest and flapppie were banned by Ryanark. A new staff member called The_Lee_God becomes Administrator around this time, and Ryanark and The_Lee_God had previously been aggressive towards eachother, but after The_Lee_God became staff and finally Administrator they became great friends. They were also very interested in music and producing hip-hop music. The_Lee_God had also gained a following on Spotify, under his alias "Yung CumDaddy". Ryanark and The_Lee_God plan to collaborate in the future. Chapter XIV As of 2/23/2019 Ryanark and Im6 gained ownership as Ducks has important exams to tend to. Chapter XV Ryanark resigns. Previous and Current Ranks * Co-Owner of 'SchoolRP ✘''' * Co-Owner of''' the '''Roleplay Network ✘ * Owner of Lonathy's & Ryanark's Faction Server ✘ * Senior Administrator on SchoolRP '''✘' * Builder on '''Shall We Craft' '✘' * Actor with samgladiator ✘